Mortelle Saint-Valentin
by justfunny
Summary: La journée de la Saint-Valentin de nos chères Calzona est presque parfaite en tout cas elle est riche en émotion. Mais est-ce vraiment si véridique ?


Petit OS tiré de mon imagination mais reprenant certains faits et quelques répliques d'un film que j'apprécie beaucoup où l'on retrouve bien évidemment Jessica Capshaw. vous vous douterez bien que rien ne m'appartient. Sur ce bonne lecture !

La journée avait été riche en émotion. En ce 14 février il était évident que c'était plus que normal. D'abord il y avait eu ce réveil délicieux où une Arizona en petite tenue lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit avec une rose rouge derrière chaque oreille et un verre contenant des violettes. Les pancakes étaient en forme de cœur tout comme le sirop d'érable dont ils étaient recouverts.

« Dis moi ce que tu manges et je te dirais qui tu es … ».

Qui je suis ? La femme la plus heureuse au monde mais la sienne avant tout et ce depuis près de 5ans maintenant. Car même si le voyage de l'amour est épuisant je ne regrette en rien le jour où je l'ais rencontré ni celui où j'ai lié ma vie à la sienne. Alors que je prenais ma tasse de café en main je remarquais un bout de papier sous cette dernière.

« Bon pour un gros câlin ».

Elle me regarda tout sourire en me disant qu'elle s'excusait mais qu'il n'y en avait pas en magasin. Je souris à mon tour avant de l'attirer à moi afin de profiter pleinement de ce bon introuvable dans le commerce et je dirais heureusement !

Une heure après j'étais sous la douche lorsque l'eau coupa. J'avais les cheveux dégueulasses et plus d'eau ! Arizona éclata de rire lorsque je l'appelais avant d'aller voir ce qu'il était possible de faire. En attendant je cherchais dans le frigo une bouteille d'eau et je pensais être sauvé lorsque j'en vis une mais malheureusement elle ne contenait même pas un verre ! Je retournais à la salle de bain me demandant comment j'allais faire lorsque Zona refit son apparition. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait donc elle ne pouvait rien faire … Je soupirais et tentais tant bien que mal de garder mon calme jusqu'à ce que l'expression goguenarde de ma femme ne m'inquiète. Elle me désigna les toilettes avant de me dire qu'après tout il était propre et contenait assez d'eau pour me rincer. Exaspérée je lui lançais ma serviette mais pas assez rapidement car elle se sauva en éclatant de rire. 10 minutes sans qu'elle ne revienne et après un tour complet de l'appartement je me retrouvais à mon point de départ à une différence prêt : j'étais devant les toilettes la cuvette relevée et pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle chose. Je me mordis la lèvre sachant que je devais vivement trouver une solution où je serais en retard au travail et je ne pouvais me le permettre. C'est à cet instant que ma blonde revint. Elle rit de nouveau avant de me prendre la main et de me pousser vers la baignoire où grâce à la bouteille d'eau emprunté à la voisine elle me rinça la tête. C'est donc grâce à son aide que j'arrivais pile à l'heure à l'hôpital.

Midi arriva lorsque je fus demandé aux urgences. Un homme ivre avait été renversé par une voiture alors qu'il divaguait au milieu de ma route. Il parlait sans discontinuer et de tout son discours je ne retins que :

« La Saint-Valentin qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Célébrer le grand amour ? ».

Lui en tout cas n'avait pas eu de chance en ce jour bénie par un angelot joufflue. La femme qu'il pensait être celle de sa vie avait refusé sa demande en mariage d'où son état. Dans son malheur il avait de la chance ça aurait pu être pire. Il n'avait qu'une jambe cassée et même si la fracture n'était pas belle à voir ce n'était rien de plus. Quelques égratignures en plus mais il serait bientôt sur pied et près à repartir à la recherche de sa moitié.

En début d'après midi j'avais eu la visite d'un ancien patient pour un contrôle de routine. Il s'était assis sur une chaise face à mon bureau et je m'étais appuyée sur ce dernier face à lui. Sans que je ne comprenne comment nous en étions arrivés là il me fit des avances !

« Alors Calliope que faisons nous ? Ne jouez pas les saintes-nitouches je parle de ça là, cette tension, la tension sexuelle entre nous. ».

Il s'était levé et je devais avouer ne pas en mener bien large lorsque sans prévenir la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit à la volée livrant passage à Marc. Il se positionna à mes côtés et demanda à l'importun s'il pouvait s'en aller, que la visite était finie et que dans le cas contraire il se ferait un plaisir de l'escorter lui-même à la sortie.

Une fois l'individu hors de vu il me dit qu'il passait me faire un coucou et qu'il avait entendu ce que l'autre m'avait dit d'où son entrée cavalière. Je soupirais de soulagement et me perdit dans l'étreinte réconfortante de mon meilleur-ami.

Il me dit ensuite que ce matin il avait oublié quel jour on était et que donc Lexie était plus qu'à cran … J'éclatais de rire et lui dit de se servir de son imagination pour se faire pardonner. Il ne sembla pas comprendre mon idée car il me regarda d'un air perdu. J'éclatais de rire et avant de l'abandonner je lui dit que par solidarité féminine je ne pouvais pas plus pour lui et que pourtant il avait toutes les cartes en main.

La suite de l'après midi fut rythmé par l'arrivé d'un ado qui avait selon lui voulut faire une surprise à sa copine. Il s'était donc installé nu sur son lit, les volets fermés avec des bougies et selon lui une musique d'ambiance avant de téléphoner à sa chérie pour lui dire de le rejoindre que la surprise était prête. Lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé elle avait quitté la chambre, il lui avait donc courut après en s'excusant renversant au passage une bougie en attrapant son jean. Il l'avait rattrapé près du jacuzzi mais de l'eau au bord de ce dernier l'avait fait glisser et chuter d'où son bras cassé …

Total de cette surprise raté : le célibat, un bras pour l'instant hors d'usage et une chambre inondée suite au début d'incendie … Aucun doute qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt cette journée et il ne serait pas le seul à garder en tête ce désastre.

Enfin la journée se termina. Je rentrais à l'appartement où il y avait de nouveau l'eau courante. Arizona m'attendait avec un verre de vin et une musique douce.

« Quelqu'un voudrait elle être mon amoureuse ? ».

Je souris et l'embrassais avant de la laisser me guider doucement au salon où elle m'invita alors à danser. Après ce fut un tour à la salle à manger où une table magnifiquement dressée nous attendait. Le repas se passa comme dans un rêve et je savourais chaque instant.

En attendant l'heure de se rendre à la soirée à laquelle Marc nous avait conviés on décida de regarder un film. Sachant que n'aimais pas les comédies romantiques que je trouvais trop niaise mais voulant rester dans le thème de cette journée elle choisit :

« Mortelle Saint-Valentin ».

Tout au long du film j'eus une impression de déjà vu très dérangeante. Des frissons me secouèrent et Arizona me prit contre elle murmurant qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi et qu'elle ne savait pas que ce film me ferait flipper avant de rire de moi !

J'allais nier cette affirmation en bloc lorsqu'à l'écran le petit ami de Kate tua l'assassin en le criblant de balle. Lorsqu'il enleva le masque je crus voir Arizona et je me mis à crier … Déjà que cette Dorothy avait un air de ressemblance mais là on aurait vraiment dit ma femme ! Cette dernière se mit à ricaner et moi je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait …

Brusquement une sensation étrange m'étreignit. Et là brusquement je me réveillais avec face à moi Arizona en nuisette et l'air inquiète. Il fallait croire que c'était un cauchemar mais quel cauchemar !

Je me laissais bercer par les bras aimant de ma douce moitié qui me jura que plus jamais on ne regarderait un film d'horreur avant de se coucher …


End file.
